The Crow: Requiem for Forgiveness
by Zaikia
Summary: 17 year old Jayden committed suicide after Erin was killed by another gang. When the crow brings her back to finish things up, she meets the famous Alex Corvis. Now the two go after the gang that killed Erin.
1. Chapter 1: to avenge Erin

**The Crow: Requiem for Forgiveness**

Summary: 17 year old Jayden committed suicide after Erin was killed by another gang. When the crow brings her back to finish things up, she meets the famous Alex Corvis. Now the two go after the gang that killed Erin.

_**Chapter 1**_

17 year old Jayden Moore stood in front of Erin's grave. Her long black hair covered her tear stained face. Her blue eyes filled with loss and sadness.

"Goodbye Erin. I'll miss you." and she dropped the rose onto Erin's grave.

Jayden headed home and locked herself in her room. Nobody was home. Her parents and younger brother were in another state, probably getting drunk. Jayden tied a rope around her ceiling fan and then stepped onto a chair. "I'll be joining you now." She tied the rope around her neck and jumped off the chair.

There was a sickening choke before her body went motionless and she hung there. There was the caw of a crow and it landed on her windowsill.

Jayden's eyes bolted opened and she gasped. She untied the rope from her neck and fell to the ground. "I died……."

CAW

Jayden averted her attention to the crow on her windowsill. "You brought me back…to avenge Erin's death…."

The crow cawed again and Jayden stood up. She went over to her Boom box and turned it on to full blast as a song came on.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

Jayden opened her closet doors and rummaged around her closet for clothes.

_Beaten, why for (why for)  
Can't take much more  
Here we go here we go here we go, now_

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

One ,something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give

She pulled out a tight black spaghetti strap top and a pair of tight black pants.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Now!

She slipped the top and pants on, which there was a thin layer of skin between and then found knee high black combat boots and an ankle length black trench coat.

_Push me again (again)  
This is the end  
Here we go here we go here we go, now_

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

One ,something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Jayden went into her bathroom and found white makeup and black eyeliner. She rubbed the white makeup over her face, covering it. She coated the lash lines of her eyes, and then drew lines coming down from the corners of her eyes, only on the outside, as if a stream of tears was falling from them. Then she coated and lined her lips with it, taking it out across her face at the corners there as well.

She stared at herself in the mirror. The crow cawed and perched itself onto her left shoulder. She nodded and jumped out her bedroom window, ready to face the world.

_Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear_

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

One ,something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor


	2. Chapter 2: first victim

**The Crow: Requiem for Forgiveness**

_**Chapter 2**_

Jayden perched onto the roof of the police station. She broke the glass of a window and jumped into the file room. The crow cawed and landed on top of the file cabinet. She opened it and searched through the R's.

She found a file under _**Randle, Erin**_. Jayden brought it out and opened it. She saw a picture of Erin. She picked it up and instantly got a flash. She saw four guys dragging Erin along with them. She saw another flash where Erin was being stabbed, cut, beaten and raped.

"_Erin!!!!" _a girl screamed.

Jayden gasped, staggering and trying to keep her balance. She dropped the picture and looked at more things in the file. There was a gun and a 7 inch blade. She picked up the gun and got another flash. She saw a guy shoot Erin twice in the stomach, once in the chest and finally, in the head.

The flash went away and Jayden shook her head, trying to make the bad memories go away. "Erin…." She whispered and slipped the knife and gun into her pocket. She suddenly heard footsteps and jumped out of the room.

………..

35 year old Officer Michael Edwards was working on some paperwork when he heard a caw from the window. He looked and saw a crow. "Boo!" he said, trying to scare it.

"He's not afraid of you." a voice said in front of him. Michael looked and saw a girl wearing black and her face was painted.

"Who are you?" Michael asks.

"I'm looking for the four men that killed Erin Randle." The girl says. "Got any names?"

"Uh, I think I do…." Michael wrote down four names on a piece of paper. He handed the paper to the girl. She looked over the names.

"Hmm, Thomas Johnson, Johnny Rodriguez, Devin Woods and Eddie Baker…" she said. She stuffed the paper into her pocket. "Thanks Edwards."

"How did you….?" he trailed off.

"Name tag." She said simply.

Michael looked down at his name tag and then looked up again. The girl was gone. "Why did she seem familiar?" he asked himself.

…………..

45 year old Thomas Johnson was walking to his car. He got in and closed the door. All of a sudden, he saw movement from the back seat and moved just a little before a gun was pressed to his head. "Pop quiz question!" the girl smiled wickedly. "What do you do when an insane woman appears in the back seat of your car and holds a gun up to your head?"

"I listen to what you say?" Thomas replies.

"Good answer!" the girl said, smiling again, more of an insane smile. "Scoot over into the passenger seat." She ordered.

Thomas did as he was told and scooted to the passenger seat. The girl jumped up into the driver's seat, still pointing the gun at him. She then started the car and drove off.

"Who the fuck are you?" Thomas asks.

The girl smiled. "I'm merely an avenger. You see, you and your three friends stabbed, cut, raped and murdered my friend, Erin Randle."

"That stupid girl saw us! It was her own damn fault!" Thomas says.

The girl brought out a knife and stabbed it into Thomas's hand and thigh. He yelled out in pain. "Recognize this knife?" she asks.

Thomas gasped. "Oh? I guess that means you remember." She twisted the knife a little and he yelled out again. Jayden suddenly had a flash. She saw Thomas stab Erin repeatly while his friends did other things to her. The flash disappeared and Jayden growled. "The stab wounds she got came from you Thomas!!"

Thomas could tell she was pissed off. "What the hell do you want?"

"See this mark?" Jayden lifted her head a little so that Thomas could see her neck. He clearly saw a black and purple line that went around her neck and up a little. She smirked. "When I found out that Erin was murdered, I was so depressed that I hung myself."

"Are you fucking insane?" Thomas asks. Jayden twisted the knife to keep him quiet as she drove on.

"As I was saying, I hung myself and not even 10 minutes later, a crow brought me back." She continued, giving Thomas a quick look.

"That's a myth."

"Really?" she says. Suddenly, she takes the knife out from Thomas's hand and thigh and thrust the knife into her own heart. Thomas's eyes widened when she didn't die. She gave him a wicked smile and took the knife out of her chest. "Believe it's a myth now?"

Suddenly, there were sirens and Jayden looked to see a couple police cars going after them. "Oh dear, here come the party poopers."

She accelerated, going faster down the road. "What do you want?" Thomas asks.

"Vengeance, for Erin." Jayden replied.

She accelerated even more. Thomas noticed they were going to hit a brick wall. "Are you crazy?! We're gonna die!"

Jayden smirked evilly and then, they hit the wall, both went through the windshield. Jayden got up and jumped off the hood of the car. Thomas moaned, blood running down his face from the glass.

A thin line of gasoline was pouring out from the bottom of the car. Jayden stood some feet away from the car and brought out a match. She lit it and dropped it into the gasoline. It lit fire. When she turned around to walk away, the car exploded.

Police officers nearby had to duck for cover to avoid from being hit by flaming objects. The crow landed on Jayden's shoulder as she walked away. The sign of a crow on the brick wall.


	3. Chapter 3: second victim

**The Crow: Requiem for Forgiveness**

_**Chapter 3**_

Jayden stood in front of Erin's grave. "1 down….3 to go…." She sighed and looked at the angel statue on the tomb. "I miss you Erin. You were like an older sister to me….you were the only one who understood me…."

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps and turned around to see a guy wearing all black, including a long trench coat. His face was painted the same as hers. "Who are you?"

Jayden gave a swift bow. "My name is Jayden and I was a friend of Erin's."

"Was?"

"Was, until I killed myself."

"The crow brought you back."

"Correct. Since your face is also painted, I'm guessing you're here to avenge Erin's death also."

"I believe so."

"What's your name?"

"Alex."

Jayden smiled. "Okay, let's get to work."

…………….

38 year old Johnny Rodriguez drove into the driveway of his home. When he went in, one of the windows was open. "Stupid kids…" he muttered and shut the window. Suddenly, he was knocked out by a cold, hard fist.

Johnny woke up to be tied to a chair and he saw a man and a girl. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked!!" the girl smiled insanely. "You can call me Jayden and this is Alex." She brought out a knife. "Recognize this knife Johnny?"

Johnny's eyes widened. "Looks like you do. Tell me something Johnny," Jayden said as she approached him. "Did it feel good….to have an innocent girl's blood on your hands?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Jayden thrust the knife into Johnny's shoulder. "You were there, you, Johnson, Woods and Baker. You all killed Erin Randle! Did it feel good to have her blood on your hands?!" she twisted the knife and he yelled out in pain. "Did it?!"

Alex put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me talk to him."

Jayden took the knife out and sat down on a chair. "Now, why don't you tell us why you killed Erin?" Alex asks.

"I didn't kill her you wacko fuck!"

Jayden walked over and placed her hands on his face. She saw all four men there. She saw Johnny shoot Erin. She grinned and took her hands away. "You shot her in the head Johnny. Alex…."

"I'm on it." He said grabbing some cans of gasoline and dumping them all around the house.

Jayden placed the knife in her coat pocket and lit a match. "Hope you have a fun trip to hell." And she dropped it.

Just as Jayden and Alex walked out of the house, it burst into flames. Sirens were heard. Jayden was walking away.

"Where are you going?" Alex asks.

"Home….for now." A crow landed on her shoulder as she walked away.

……………

"Look at this! It's the same thing that happened 2 years ago!" 49 year old Ray Semillon said angrily.

"Why are you blaming this on me?" Michael asks.

"Oh I'm not, but you'd better find out what's happening." Ray said, leaving the room. He sighed and his girlfriend, Angela came into the room.

"Looks like we've got another case on our hands."

"Yeah, Johnny and Thomas are dead."

"We'll solve it."


	4. Chapter 4: third and final victim

**The Crow: Requiem for Forgiveness**

_**Chapter 4**_

13 year old Jamie Edison skateboarded down the street and stopped in front of Jayden's house. She had not heard from her since Erin had died. Jamie picked up her skateboard and knocked on the door. The door suddenly opened by itself. "Jayden?" she called, walking in.

The house was silent. Jamie suddenly saw a piece of paper fly and stop at her feet. She picked it up. It was a picture of her, Erin and Jayden all smiling.

CREAK

Jamie dropped the picture and looked up the stairs. She saw something black whoosh by and disappear around the corner. "Jayden?" she slowly began to walk up the stairs. She walked until she came to Jayden's bedroom and opened it. The room was a little messy and it looked like someone had gone through things.

"Jayden, come on. I heard you." Jamie says. "I haven't heard from you since Erin died."

No reply…nothing.

"To hell with you then." Jamie walked towards the door when she heard an even louder creak. She turned around and saw a girl dressed all in black and her hair covered her face.

"Sorry…Jamie…." She said sadly.

Jamie dropped her skateboard, ran and hugged her tightly, silent tears running down her face.

……………..

"Why is your face painted?"

Jayden turned her head to the side. Jamie saw the purple and black line on her neck. "Did you….hurt yourself?"

"I…killed myself Jamie."

Jamie was stunned. "Then, you should be dead."

Jayden sighed. "People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, that crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right."

"That's…. a myth…right?"

Jayden shook her head. She stood up and began walking away. "Go home Jamie."

"Where are you going?"

"I have some things to finish up." And with that, Jayden walked out the door.

……………………

Michael observed the two killings so far. He heard footsteps and saw the same girl from before, walk up to his desk. "Two down. Two to go."

"What are you…?" Michael trailed off. "My god, you killed those people."

She chuckled. "You finally catch up Edwards."

"Why?"

"Vengeance." She replied.

CAW

Michael saw the crow again and then looked back to see the girl gone.

………………

Through the crow's eyes, Jayden saw Devin Woods walk out of a store. He walked down the street. The crow cawed and Jayden jumped down into an ally way, grabbed Devin and pulled him into the ally way. She slammed him against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?!!" Devin yells.

"Shut up!!" Jayden kicked him across the face, sending him onto his back. She grabbed his face in her hands and saw a flash of where Devin was the one raping Erin. "You raped Erin Randle. You and your friends killed her!"

Devin could see this girl was beyond pissed. "What do you want from me?!"

Jayden let go of him and picked up a pipe. "Have a nice day in hell." And she slammed the pipe into his face. It went through all the way, stabbing to the ground.

Devin's body went limp.

"Nice way of killing."

Jayden turned around to see Alex. "Why thank you. Did you finish Baker off?"

"Yes, he wasn't too talkative though." Alex replied.

"Ah, they're all dead. What are they gonna do anyway?" she walked past him. The crow perched itself onto her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5: Jayden's death

**The Crow: Requiem for Forgiveness**

_**Chapter 5**_

Jayden opened her eyes after a full day's of sleep. _I should be in heaven now…._

The crow on her windowsill cawed. Jayden sat up. The crow had something in its beak and it flew over and dropped it onto her bed. Jayden picked it up. She saw a picture of a man.

She gasped. "Ray Semillon….."

_49 year old Ray Semillon is rumored to be the head of the four men, Thomas Johnson, Johnny Rodriguez, Devin Woods and Edward Baker. _

Her hands clenched the paper. "That bastard….he'll pay for this." She went to her window and jumped out of it.

……………

Ray was in his office at home, working on some paperwork. He suddenly heard footsteps and a girl came into the office. "And just who are you?" Ray asks.

The girl lifted her head, showing her hatful eyes. "My name is Jayden and you killed Erin you son of a bitch!!" she pulled out a gun from her pocket and aimed it at his head.

"Whoa there missy, I have no idea what you're talking about." Ray says, putting his hands up.

Jayden slammed a paper on his desk. Ray picked it up and read it. He then put it down and stood up. "You know, girls like you should stay out of trouble."

She cocked the gun. "I'm already pissed off! You killed Erin you motherfucker!!"

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth." Ray sighs and begins walking around the room, Jayden keeping the gun on him. "Erin was driving and she just happened to see my men killing another guy. It was her own fault for getting involved."

Jayden then quickly put the gun away and brought out a knife. "This is the knife they used to cut her and I'm going to kill you with it." She then charged at him and he dodged, wrapping one arm around her throat and his other hand grabbing her hand with the knife.

"You can't just leave well alone can you." Ray says.

CAW

He turned to see a crow on his windowsill. "Kill it!"

BANG

THUD

Jayden gasped as the dead body of the crow fell to the ground.

"Jayden!!"

Her eyes widened as a man came into the room and had Jamie in his grip. "You fucking bastard!! Let her go!!" Jayden struggled to get out of Ray's grip and he thrust the knife into her stomach. She gasped.

"Your little friend got involved too, didn't she?"

"You hurt one hair on her head and I'll rip your fucking heart out!!" Jayden yelled and then the knife was thrust out and in again. She felt a trickle of blood flow down her cheek.

"Jayden…!" Jamie cried.

"Gag her!" Ray says.

The man tied a gag around Jamie's mouth, muffling her yelling and crying.

"Jamie…." Jayden moaned and the knife was thrust in and out of her stomach over and over again.

Soon, Jayden's body went limp and Ray dropped her. "She dead?" the man asks.

"Yeah." Ray picked up her body and threw her out his window onto the ally way ground. "Let's go. Bring the brat."

…………….

He saw through the crow's eyes and ran.

He found her and shook her. "Jayden?"

No reply. There were stab wounds in her stomach.

"Oh no….." he lowered his head and sighed. _Guess it's up to me now. _He picked up her body and walked away.

He carried her to her house and laid her on the couch. "Sorry I didn't get there in time." he let a tear escape and walked out, hell bent on revenge.


	6. Chapter 6: real love is forever

**The Crow: Requiem for Forgiveness**

_**Chapter 6**_

CAW

A different crow landed on the windowsill in the living room, Jayden's dead body on the couch. It cawed again.

Her eyes bolted up and she sat up, gasping. "I……should be dead…"

CAW

She looked at the crow and through its eyes; she saw Jamie tied up in a room with Ray and another man. And then, she saw Alex outside.

"Jamie, I'm coming…."

…………….

"What are we gonna do with the kid?" Al asks.

Ray looked at Jamie, who glared at him. "Well, we could kill her. Her friend is dead."

"Think again!!"

There was a crash and Alex and Jayden landed on the ground.

"I killed you!!" Ray shouts.

"Avengers don't stay dead!!"

BANG

A bullet went through Jayden's chest and she turned around to see a woman. "Hehehehehe, nice try." She walked towards the woman. She kept firing and then Jayden grabbed the gun and shot the woman in the head.

"Angela!! You bitch!!"

Al charged at Alex, but Alex slit his throat with a knife.

Jayden jumped on Ray and thrust her hand into his chest. "Remember when I said I was gonna rip your heart out?" she smiled insanely.

He gasped as Jayden pulled his still beating heart out. He squished it and he went limp while Alex untied Jamie.

"Jayden!"

Jayden turned around only to have Jamie wrap her arms around her neck tightly in a hug. "Shh, I'm here."

"I'm gonna go. Lauren's waiting for me." Alex says.

"Go. I'll meet you soon." Jayden said. He left.

............................

Jayden took Jamie home.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go meet someone." And Jayden left for home.

When she arrived, she could feel herself dying. She went up to her room and leaned against the wall, her back to the wall. She slid down and sighed. Her eyes closed and her body went limp.

..........................

Jamie stared up at the sky. She then stared down at Jayden's grave. "Goodbye Jayden." And she left the cemetery.

"_**If the people we love are stolen from us, the only way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever." **_


End file.
